Chaos Universe
by Twilight Kyu
Summary: A mysterious force has taken piece of several different realities and merge it into an unknown universe. As a result, several heroes from their respective universes are dragged into this particular realm. What's behind this phenomenon? The heroes are now out to uncover the source. FEAT. crossovers from different video games.
1. Paralogue part 1

Welcome readers to my new fic, **Chaos Universe**!

This is actually a fic that's supposed to replace my Super Smash Bros. fic. I wasn't really satisfied with the results and some silly mistakes there.

The fic is a crossover of the video game universe like the old Super Smash Bros. fic.

As for the story, let's say I took a lot of inspiration from the Blazblue games and the rebooted Mortal Kombat. The story will be divided into various scenarios and each 'scenario' stars two different characters. Think of it as some sort of scenario for the characters. I also use a few elements from Warriors Orochi, Blazblue, and Umineko.

There are 16 pairs (total of 32 characters) in the story so there will be 16 scenarios.

For this chapter, it's only the first part of the introduction 'chapter' showing how each character is sent to the story's main setting. We're only going to cover 9 pairs (18 characters) in this chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fic, only a very few original characters.**

**-/-**

_Ik zie u allen._

_Het is tijd._

* * *

...

Another day, another rescue.

There he is, the famous red plumber stands atop of a large chandelier hanging above the ceiling. The chandelier is rather big and quite sturdy since it can hold the plumber's weight.

That's right, it's-a him, Mario.

Below the chandelier is an enormous pool of molten lava. In fact, the entire floor is the pool.

In front of the famous hero is another chandelier. Standing on it is a large, horned, muscular turtle-like creature with sharp spikes all over his shell. Unlike the heroic plumber, the turtle has bruises all over his body along with a black bruise on his right eye.

Above the monstrous turtle is a young, blonde-haired princess in pink dress and a crown, bounded in ropes.

They're **Bowser** and **Princess Peach** respectively.

Mario gestures his index finger at the enormous turtle, as if saying to let the princess free.

Bowser roars loudly.

"You're always in my way, Mario! This ain't funny anymore! I'm gonna take you out! For the last time!"

Bowser lunges into the air.

The ferocious turtle directs his attack toward Mario in one final attempt to finish off his nemesis.

In retaliation, Mario jumps toward Bowser though even higher and faster. Since he's much faster, the red plumber is able to get above the muscular in time evading the attack.

Afterwards, Mario stomps on Bowser's head – right on his head's back – and bounces upward to greater distance. In such distance, the Mushroom Kingdom's hero reaches the bounded princess.

As for Bowser, he's not so lucky since Mario's action also forces the Koopa to drop down at such speed and he misses the chandelier. The so-called 'King of the Koopa' comically falls directly into the lava below.

You might think he's dead, considering the intense heat of the molten lava.

Instead, Bowser resurfaces as if he was actually swimming around the lava. His arms are crossed, accompanied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh great, back to square one again," Bowser moans.

-/-

After freeing the princess, Mario brings Peach down to the chandelier.

"Oh, Mario! You had me so worried," Princess Peach said with a warm smile, "I'm glad that you're alright."

Mario smiles back while giving the beautiful princess a thumbs-up.

"Let's get out of here. I had this wonderful cake for you-"

Before Peach can finish her sentence, she suddenly stops.

Mario immediately notices that not only the princess has stopped talking, Princess Peach is also froze in motion. She is standing right in front of the plumber with her warm expression froze, not moving at all. She's not even blinking her eyes after a few seconds have passed.

Befuddled, Mario approaches the young princess and waves his hand at her face. There's no reaction at all. Now Mario is even more confused.

The red plumber decides to look down at the lava pool.

When he does, he immediately notice that the lava has stopped flowing or even bubbling. Even Bowser isn't moving at all, he hasn't even swam his way back. The enormous Koopa is still there with his upper body surfaced from the lava.

What's going on, Mario wonders.

Mario then turns around, looking at his surrounding. He eventually looks through one of the large windows in the room.

To the plumber's surprise, he notice through the window an ominous black and yellow light...

* * *

…

It takes place in a huge space station just above the Earth.

Said space station is shaped of a sphere with a facial look; a look that everyone is very familiar with.

A blue, hurling light speeds across a hallway within the station, smashing countless robots that get in its way.

After taking out the last robot, the light lands on the next room, which turns out to be a cockpit for more armed robots. The light reveals its true form... **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

Suddenly, hundreds of missiles fly everywhere in the room while the robots fire their bullets from their arm cannons at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic easily dodges everything and jumps high into the air. Once in the air, the blue hedgehog homes into one robot, destroying it in an instant. The hedgehog then does the same to the other robots, one by one. At the same time, he dodges the incoming missiles.

It doesn't take long for Sonic to take out all the armed robots except for one. The last one is a giant, egg-shaped robot with different arms; the left arm is a giant driller while the other is a turret. As for its face, it resembles Sonic's nemesis.

Unlike the rest of the robots, this one is piloted by someone.

Despite its huge size, Sonic merely smirks.

The blue hedgehog forms into an oval shape and then dashes off in high speed toward the giant robot.

The robot fires the turret cannon in retaliation though the hedgehog is too fast for it, dodging every bullet. With no other choice, the robot directs its driller cannon at the blue hedgehog and fires it at great speed. Fortunately, Sonic is still faster. The hedgehog launches into the air at great height and lands on the driller while still heading toward the robot.

Evading the driller's attack, Sonic jumps off from the driller and homes directly at the giant robot. The enemy desperately fires its turret cannon at Sonic.

It's futile.

Sonic, while in his signature spinning ball form, eventually breaks through the giant robot's abdomen and lands behind it. The robot begins to fall apart before it explodes.

The pilot falls out comically from the remains of the robot and crashes on the ground. "N-Not again!" the pilot yelps, who turns out to be a fat man in a red turtleneck coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff, and gold box-compartment accessories. He also has a unique-looking mustache and wears a pair of Pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses and a gray hexagonal-shaped goggles.

He is **Dr. Eggman**.

The world's famous blue hedgehog suddenly appears in front of the mad doctor in merely a second.

"S-Sonic!" The doctor yelps as he folds his hands in fright, "I'm sorry! R-Really! Look, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!"

"Well, this is something new," Sonic sarcastically said while staring at Dr. Eggman. "I dunno, maybe a little stomp or two might make it up."

…

"Aren't you gonna saying anything?"

…

"Huh?" Sonic raises an eyebrow, "What's with the silent treatment?"

Sonic soon realizes that Eggman isn't moving at all. The doctor is still in his a pose of begging for forgiveness and his mouth is wide opened.

"Alright, that's enough joke, Eggman. I'm taking you in," Sonic said as he pokes Eggman's forehead with an index finger. To his surprise, the doctor falls backward while still in that pose as if he was a statue.

"E-Eggman?" Sonic leans backward in a befuddled manner. He immediately turns around toward the destroyed robot. To his surprise, he notice that the smoke from the remains of the robot has stopped moving upward as well. It was as if time itself has frozen but Sonic.

"Oookay... This is creepy."

However, the important thing that Sonic doesn't realize is that a black and yellow light has surrounded the entire space station...

* * *

...

In a large, flourish, green forest, there is a certain round-shaped, yellow being with arms and legs. The said being has a humane facial feature with blue eyes and a short round nose while wearing gloves and shoes.

Meet Namco's famed mascot and legendary video game icon, **Pac-man**.

Pac-man is cornered by a group of five multicolor ghosts, the Pac's enemies.

The yellow hero shows a small pellet in his right hand as he immediately swallows it. Once he eats it, Pac-man is engulfed in a yellow light for a brief second as the ghosts' colors suddenly turn pale blue.

"Uh-oh, not again!" one of the ghosts shout in fear as they begin to run for it.

Pac-man immediately dashes toward one of the ghosts in great speed, surprising the rest of the ghosts. The yellow being opens up his mouth wide and chomps the ghost in one gulp. Strangely enough, only the ghost's eyes remain intact as the said eyes quickly flee.

The yellow mascot proceeds to do the same with the other ghosts until only two remains.

"Alright, that's enough!" one of the ghosts – a purple colored one – suddenly shouts as he quickly flies toward a tree. There's something covered by a white sheet underneath a tree. As soon as the ghost gets close to it, he pulls out the sheet revealing it to be a cannon.

Pac-man glances at the cannon with a surprised look written on his face.

"Eat this, Pac-man!" the ghost fires a round-shaped bomb from the cannon at the yellow video game mascot.

Pac-man quickly dodges the explosive by bouncing to the right. That looked easy since a cannon can only be loaded with one ammunition at a time... Or so he thought. The purple ghost has more of them at his disposal.

The other ghost – a blue colored one – arrives at his fellow ghost's side.

The remaining ghosts immediately fire the other cannons at Pac-man, firing different explosives. Thankfully, Pac-Land's hero manages to dodge the explosives by bouncing left and right while trying to get close to the ghosts.

Clearly, the ghosts are at a disadvantage.

"Hey, I thought you said your plan will work!" the blue ghost shouts hysterically.

"I thought this is your plan!" the other ghost shouts as well, much to the former's surprise.

As soon as Pac-man gets very close to the ghosts, the bombs are suddenly stopped in midair. The yellow hero also notices that the ghosts have stopped moving though they still have the hysterical looks on their faces.

Pac-man makes his way through the field while passing through several bombs in midair easily. Once he's close to the ghosts, he waves his hand at the ghosts' face; no reaction at all much to Pac-man's confusion.

Suddenly, Pac-man senses something is wrong and it's not just about the explosives and the bombs frozen in time.

The yellow hero looks up slowly.

Pac-man finds an ominous black and yellow light engulfing the sky. In fact, the light has engulfed the entire forest...

* * *

…

A small, blue robot – whose appearance is similar to a 12-year-old boy – is in a street of a futuristic city.

He is the Blue Bomber, **Mega Man**.

There is a battle between Mega Man and a certain robot in the midst of the city. Their fight is rather intense that it nearly destroyed an abandoned building.

The blue robot's opponent is another robot adorned in black armor with gold lining and a triangular blue crystal on his chest. He has purple stripes running down from his distinct red eyes, extending down his cheeks. His helmet features large fins that resemble a cobra with a cross-shaped blue jewel on the forehead.

"Mega Man... Today, we finish this!" the black armored robot shouts as his right arm forms into his signature buster cannon.

"**Bass**, enough! We're not enemies, so why must we fight?!" Mega Man shouts back.

"Shut up!"

The robot, Bass, directs his buster at Mega Man and fires his black buster blast at the blue robot. The city's hero manages to dodge the blast and returns a shot that nearly hits Bass. Mega Man's rival jumps and sticks onto the wall of the abandoned building. From there, the arrogant robot fires multiple buster shots at his rival.

Sensing danger, Mega Man slides backward to evade the shots while charging his blue buster. Once fully charged, the blue robot aims his buster at Bass and fires a charged shot, which successfully knocks Bass off to the side of the building.

Mega Man points his buster at the exact spot where Bass crashes, sensing that the battle isn't over yet. "Bass, please stop this! This is your last chance!"

Unfortunately, Bass stands up almost immediately as he slowly approaches his rival. The blue bomber can see the seriousness from the arrogant robot's face, which tells the former the respond.

"Fight me seriously!" Bass points his arm cannon at Mega Man, preparing to fire again.

"Mega Man!"  
Another voice calls out the robot's name.

The blue bomber looks above and finds a small ship. Inside the ship is the pilot, a blonde-haired girl, who's about the same age as Mega Man, in a simple red dress.

"**Roll**?"  
"Mega Man, this is an emergency, you must come with me!"

"W-What?! You can't leave yet!" Bass fires his buster shot at Mega Man in an attempt to prevent him from escaping. However, the blue robot slides to the right evading the shot as his body suddenly changes from blue to brown while his arms, legs, and helmet change to dark purple. Mega Man fires a small bomb near Bass. When the said bomb hits the ground, it implodes engulfing Mega Man's rival.

Thanks to the bomb, it distracts Bass giving Mega Man enough time to escape into Roll's ship and they blast off into the sky.

Bass emerges from the smoke being slightly injured. He looks up in the sky, glaring at the ship.

"You'll pay for this... I'll find you, Mega Man, no matter what..."

-/-

The ship reaches the southern part of the futuristic city.

In the ship's cockpit, Mega Man and Roll are communicating with their creator and 'father' figure through a monitor. Their creator is **Dr. Light**, a short old man in your typical scientist coat. He has fully white beard and hair.

"What is the problem, Dr. Light?" Mega Man asks.

"_I detect a strange anomaly all over the city. I've never seen this kind of energy before and it is spreading rapidly. I fear that something horrible is bound to happen_," Dr. Light explains. The monitor then switches to a 3D map of the city showing several signs of abnormality in most parts of the city. Most of them are in the uttermost south of the city.

"_I need you to investigate here_," Dr. Light said as the digital map pinpoints the location in the southern part of the city, "_The anomaly is very strong in this location, far stronger than the rest. Whatever you find there, you must report immediately._"

Mega Man nods.

"I understand, Dr. Light. I'm on it."

Suddenly, the ship stops.

"Huh?"

Mega Man soon notice that the doctor in the monitor has stopped moving, the same thing happened to the previous characters. That goes the same for Roll, who's next to the blue robot.

From that moment, Mega Man can sense the abnormal energy coming from all over the city. The robot boy can see that the strange energies are increasing rapidly.

To make it worse, he soon notice the black and yellow light engulfing the sky...

* * *

…

A silver-haired man in a long, two tailed red with buckled collar and a black chest plate is in his office.

The office is quite gloomy and nearly empty. The furniture consists of of an antique jukebox, a billiard table with snooker cues, a sofa, and a desk along with a chair for it. The only interesting things about it are the disturbing skulls mounted on the wall along with some weapons.

The man rests on his desk while eating a slice of pizza while the box is also on the desk.

Suddenly, the phone rings. The man immediately picks up the phone.

"Devil May Cry. Sorry, we're closed at nine."

The man then puts down the phone back.

Afterward, the white-haired man continues to eat his favorite food, pizza. That is when suddenly, he senses something... Something ominous.

As soon as the man stands up, someone suddenly enters the office from the front door.

The other man wears a black vest and pants with a silver lining and a golden symbol of a cross at his back. The man has red hair, slightly long to be exact. He also wears armored arm guards and boots with black-silver lining with small cross motives on some parts of the armor. The man also has a whip attached onto the right side of his waist.

"Well, what do we have here?" the silver-haired man said, "You're a customer too? Well, if you wanna use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's at the back."

However, the red-haired man pays no attention to the silver-haired man as the former inspects the room, mainly the skulls.

The outsider notices that the skulls aren't humans at all. He can tell that the skulls are something else...

Demons, that's the one.

The outsider then turns his attention to the weapons on the wall. He's mostly interested with a certain claymore.

"I take it that you are a demon hunter," the red-haired man suddenly speaks.

"Oh no, I'm just the handyman here," the white-haired man answers sarcastically.

...

"Don't lie to me," the red-haired man turns his attention to the owner of the office, "These weapons and trophies... They're not something an ordinary man can achieve."

"No sense of humor? Well, that's just sad," the silver-haired man shrugs.

"But yeah, I'm a demon hunter. Name's **Dante**."

The demon hunter, Dante, glances back at the red-haired man.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yes. My name is **Simon Belmont**," the red-haired man introduces himself as he places his hand onto his chest. "It appears something has brought me here to this world. I have not seen anything such as these," the points at the jukebox and the billiard table.

"Wait, did you just say 'brought me here?' What're you talking about?" Dante asks.

Simon nods.

"Tis best you look outside first," Simon suddenly said.

Dante then turns and makes his way to the front door. When he opens the door, he finds that the sky above the city is engulfed by a black and yellow light; it's possible that it's the same thing the demon hunter had sensed earlier.

"What the hell?"

Dante turns around and glances at Simon Belmont.

* * *

…

A Japanese man in a Hawaiian shirt is at a small house. The said house is actually an orphanage and it's very close to the beach.

The man is **Kazuma Kiryu**.

He's currently preparing to go to a nearby town.

As soon as he's ready, Kiryu makes his way outside.

"Hmm?"  
What he sees is very unexpected. The sky is engulfed by the same black and yellow light. It's much bigger that it has engulfed the entire land.

"What... The hell?"

All the sudden, the sky suddenly strikes a yellow lightning bolt directly at the ocean near the beach. The impact creates a large yellow light accompanied by electrical field that slowly grows bigger and bigger that it nearly reaches the beach where the orphanage is located.

Once it's big enough, the electrical energy suddenly fades alongside the light.

Kiryu quickly makes his way to the shores and finds a large city with numerous canals running throughout the place; each is connected to the ocean.

Such phenomenon has stunned even Kiryu, though he remains calm.

-/-

Within the mysterious city's center, a boy with red eyes and shaggy silver hair in an exposed midriff and black leather wardrobe is looking at the strange light in the sky.

That boy is **Haseo**.

Befuddled, the boy turns around looking at his surrounding. He notices that everything seems to be normal.

"What the-"  
Haseo glances at his clothes with a shocked expression.

"This is... Why am I back in this form?"

* * *

…

The very same thing happen at this world...

The legendary soldier, **Solid Snake** – in his signature sneaking suit and his gray-bluish bandana – watches the abnormal black and yellow light in the sky.

Where is he, you ask?  
Snake is at the remains of Shadow Moses for a certain investigation.

Solid Snake remains calm as he glances at the abnormality, though he wonders what's exactly going on.

However, Snake is not alone. Not far from the mercenary's position, a man in white Assassin robes completed with a hood is also staring at the strange light at the sky.

The man is a Florentine nobleman and an assassin, **Ezio Auditore da Firenze**.

* * *

…

Similar event is happening at the near ruin city known as New Marais. In fact, another city suddenly appears from the south, summoned by the mysterious light above.

Atop a building's rooftop in New Marais stands a young man. The man wears a simple black and yellow t-shirt paired with black cargo pants that has a white Union Jack on its right leg. He carries a brown sling bag on his back, which stores his weapon. He has a shaved head with a light stubble beard accompanied by a scar on the right side of his face. He also has tattoos on his arms.

His name is **Cole MacGrath**.

Cole stares blankly at the ominous sky before looking at the other city in the south.

A storm is coming, he thought just by the sheer sight of the phenomena.

Unlike New Marais, the city is clearer and cleaner. In fact, that particular city is exactly the one from the real world though different.

Standing in a similar rooftop of a building is a different young man with very pale skin and light blue eyes with sickly gray tinting around them. The man wears a three layers of clothes; a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. He also wears a plain blue jeans and black shoes.

That man is **Alex Mercer**.

Alex is rather intrigued by the phenomenon as he stares blankly at the unfamiliar city, New Marais.

The hooded man immediately jumps high into the air from the rooftop, heading toward New Marais.

* * *

…

Even Paris, one of the most beautiful cities in the world, has been plagued by similar occurrence.

However, the light is far different from the previous ones. The light is white and red, flashing violently as the entire city shake as if an earthquake had occurred. In a few moments, the light suddenly change back to black and yellow; the earthquake also stops.

It may seems normal by now, but in reality, the city is transported mysteriously to a middle of an island. Near the city is a large fort-like building with arch ways, towers, sewers, and jail cells.

Also, the residents in the city aren't humans at all. They're anthropomorphic animals instead, acting very similar to us humans in the modern world.

"Bentley, are you seeing this?"

A certain raccoon stands on the top of a rooftop, hiding in the shadows while watching the ominous sky through his binoculars. The raccoon wears a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's hat. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of a certain family thief symbol. On his back is a small red backpack.

The raccoon is none other than **Sly Cooper**.

"Bentley, do you hear me?" Sly calls out to his friend via a radio attached in his ear. There's no answer.

Sly deduces that the mysterious phenomenon has somewhat disrupted the communication, thus leaving the raccoon on his own.

"And here I thought we're going to make the biggest heist of our lives," Sly said to himself as he steps out of the shadows and descends to the street below, intending to investigate the strange occurrence.

Meanwhile, a young man arrives at the city from the island's deep jungle. He appears to be Caucasian, with short, dark brown hair and eyes. He has a muscular physique, tanned skin, and is quite tall.

He is **Nathan Drake**.

What just happened, Nate wonders.  
He turns his head around looking at Paris' environments, lost in thought by the strange phenomenon.

* * *

…

Two dream realms from different worlds are suddenly merged together by the mysterious light.

Although the mere sight of the ominous light can give someone the dreadful feeling, which may cause them to shiver, the combined realms look beautiful and peaceful that the black-yellow light doesn't even change the calm atmosphere.

One of the realms consists a flourish green hill where a certain pink life form resides; a little round-shaped, fluffy to be exact.

That's right, it's **Kirby**.

The little pink guy stares at the black-yellow light in the sky in awe. The dream world's hero has never seen such peculiar event and wonders what's really going on.

However, Kirby's attention shifts to another location when he senses a presence. The pink life form sees an anthropomorphic animal in the green field.

It's quite hard to tell what kind of animal since the figure resembles either a rabbit or a cat. The figure has large yellow eyes and black fur. The anthropomorphic animal wears a blue shirt with a large zipper pin, dark blue shorts, and a blue cap.

The figure is the Dream Traveller, **Klonoa**.

Living in the dream world for quite a long time, Kirby can tell that the cat-rabbit like being isn't from around his home.

Intrigued, the little pink life form runs across the green hill, approaching Klonoa.

* * *

…

A certain pair suddenly crash lands at the top of a building.

"W-What just happened?" one of the pair – an alien being known as Lombax in a futuristic armor – said while looking down at the street, noting that they're in the futuristic city. He also carries a large, futuristic wrench that acts as both a tool and a weapon.

The lombax immediately turns his attention to the other one, a diminutive robot with green glowing eyes.

"**Clank**... Where are we?" the Lombax said to the robot as the latter joins the former to inspect the city.

"Give me a second, **Ratchet**. I'll scan the city," the robot's lenses suddenly twists and moves forward as if they were actual binoculars. Clank's eyes are zooming in the highly advanced city, mainly noting the flying cars and interesting technologies around the street. The tiny robot notices that everything is stopped in motion.

All the sudden, they hear a loud thud coming from behind.

Ratchet and Clank quickly turn around only to find another pair. Unlike the former, the latter pair consists an elf-like being (only more humane in appearance) and an odd-looking animal that looks like a cross between an otter and a weasel, an ottsel as they call it.

While the elf-like being wears a blue shirt and beige trousers with armor parts on his left shoulder, the ottsel doesn't wear anything but a pair of goggles on his head.

They're **Jak** and **Daxter** respectively.

"Hey! What just happened?!" the ottsel yells as he immediately stands up while his partner gets up slowly, dazed. The former looks around his surroundings, mainly the ominous black and yellow light in the sky. "We're not dead, are we?"

Jak soon recovers from his daze. As soon as he sees both Ratchet and Clank, the former immediately charges at them and grabs the Lombax. "Alright, furball! What's the big idea?!" the 'elf' interrogates the Lombax in a menacing tone. His friend, Daxter, soon joins up with them.

"We didn't do this!" Ratchet retorts. He manages to get himself free from Jak's grasp.

"So where the heck are we?" Daxter asks as he climbs over to Jak's left shoulder to get a better view of the unfamiliar city.

"Give me a minute," Clank turns around and looks down at the street again to complete analyzing the street.

"Oh my," the diminutive robot suddenly said after thirty seconds, gaining the attention of Ratchet and the other two individuals.

"What is it, pal?" Ratchet asks.

"My sensors indicate a gravitational anomaly shifted all of us to an entirely different reality. However, the reality we're in is rather... Unusual."

"Unusual?"  
"This particular reality is shifting a part of several realities and then placing it into becoming a part of this reality."

"Wait, are you serious?" Daxter blurts out in disbelief.

All the sudden, the black-yellow light suddenly strikes a yellow lightning bolt directly at a certain location just north of the futuristic city, which causes the four to jump. The impact creates a large yellow light accompanied by electrical field that slowly grows a lot bigger until the electrical energy and the light fade.

The four finds a large, dark castle resting on a very large rock, which has a face resembling a certain turtle-like character. There's also the sphere-shaped space station shaped above the castle.

Ratchet, Clank, Jak, and Daxter stare at the event in surprised with the ottsel's mouth opened widely, expressing his surprise.

"I believe that answers your question," Clank said to Daxter.

"I'm guessing this city is from another 'reality,'" Jak said as he turns around and sees a large forest to the south of the city. Clank nods in response.

"Whatever's going on, I don't like this... At all," Jak utters.

"Same here," Ratchet said as he looks up at the black-yellow sky, "I have a feeling that something big is about to happen."

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Well, that's the end of the part 1. The next part will conclude the the introduction chapter, cover the rest of the other characters, and tell you the pairs.

The characters that appear in this chapter are:  
- **Mario**, Nintendo's primary mascot  
- **Sonic the Hedgehog**, Sega's mascot  
- **Pac-man**, Namco's mascot  
- **Mega Man**, Capcom's unofficial mascot  
- **Dante**, from Capcom's _**Devil May Cry**_  
- **Simon Belmont**, from Konami's _**Castlevania**_  
- **Kazuma Kiryu**, from Sega's _**Yakuza**_ series  
- **Haseo**, from Namco's _**.hack/G.U.**_  
- **Solid Snake**, from Konami's _**Metal Gear Solid**_  
- **Ezio**, from Ubisoft's _**Assassin's Creed II**_  
- **Cole MacGrath**, from Sucker Punch's _**InFamous**_  
- **Alex Mercer**, from Radical Entertainment's _**Prototype**_  
- **Sly Cooper**, from Sucker Punch's _**Sly**_ series  
- **Nathan Drake**, from Naughty Dog's _**Uncharted**_ series  
- **Kirby**, from Nintendo's... Well, _**Kirby**_.  
- **Klonoa**, from Namco's _**Klonoa**_.  
- **Ratchet**, from Insomniac Games' _**Ratchet & Clank**_ series  
- **Clank**, from Insomniac Games' _**Ratchet & Clank**_ series  
- **Jak**, from Naughty Dog's _**Jak**_ series  
- **Daxter**, from Naughty Dog's _**Jak**_ series

As for the minor characters:  
- **Bowser**, the villain from Nintendo's _**Mario**_  
- **Princess Peach**, from Nintendo's _**Mario**_  
- **Dr. Eggman**, the villain from _**Sonic the Hedgehog**_  
- **Bass**, the archrival of _**Mega Man**_  
- **Roll**, from _**Mega Man**_  
- **Dr. Light**, from _**Mega Man**_


	2. Paralogue part 2

And here's the second part of the introduction chapter.

We're going to cover the rest of the cast for this fic before proceeding to the main story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fic, only a very few original characters.**

**-/-**

_Geen universum is ideaal._

_Alles heeft zijn gebreken._

* * *

…

Ancient Greek...

The legendary, mythical world is under threat by two unexpected forces; something no one has ever seen it coming.

The threat is none other than the Greek gods while the other is the Titans. Joining the Titans is a particular warrior from Sparta, who was once served the gods only to betray them since they betrayed him.

As a former servant of the gods, the Spartan warrior possesses extraordinary power that rival even the gods. The frightening fact is that the warrior has slain the God of War, Ares.

That warrior is **Kratos**. He is a fearsome warrior feared by many, for he has slain countless of powerful warriors and even monsters. Yes, he is that powerful.

Former servant has rallied the Titans, the Greek gods' enemies, to exact his vengeance upon the gods.

In order to do that, they begin their invasion to the gods' home... Mount Olympus.

Armed with powerful weapons and magic, Kratos led the Titans throughout the mountaintop while eliminating those who are loyal to the gods.

Their battle rages on and on that it has nearly destroyed half of Greek. However, Kratos shows no remorse toward his actions as he's bent on destroying his hatred foes and the cause of his suffering.

Eventually, Kratos reaches the top of Mount Olympus while the other gods are still below, fighting the Titans. The one awaits him is an aged old man with a muscular appearance; his hair and full beard are completed with white. His eyes are pure white. The old one wears white toga and golden arm guards.

It is the king of the gods and ruler of Olympus, **Zeus**.

Behind the god is a huge temple with a statue of himself.

The god of thunder glares at the Spartan warrior with his arms crossed.

"What will you do, 'father?' You can no longer hide in the skirts of Athena," Kratos said in a menacing tone as he slowly approaches Zeus.

"Athena is dead because of the rage that consumes you, Kratos. What more will you destroy?" Zeus retorts.

In response, Kratos unsheathes his signature weapon, a pair of chained blades emitting red flaming glow and red glyphs on each of the blades.

"The hands of death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me. And you will see the end of this day! I will have my revenge!"

"Petulant child!" Zeus snaps, "I will tolerate your insolence no more!"

The god immediately launches into the air as the sky suddenly turn dark. Zeus stands atop of the temple's statue with his right arm raised. The black clouds begin to circle around the god as they swirl into his hand, forming a large lightning bolt.

Zeus tosses the lightning bolt toward Kratos as the latter prepares to defend against the incoming assault.

However, as soon as Zeus' lightning closes in, it suddenly stops in midair.

In addition, there are no sounds of struggles below Olympus.

Kratos, as he lowers his weapons, notices that his surroundings such as the dark clouds have stopped moving; even for Zeus who's still standing on top of the statue. Well, that makes him a statue then.

Befuddled, the God of War walks away from his current position and inspects the lightning bolt in the air, which was about to him.

The Spartan warrior touches the bolt with his right blade, but nothing happens.

"What sorcery is this?"

All the sudden, the sky is engulfed by black and yellow light.

Kratos immediately looks up with a brooding expression though it only hides his shock. The war god also notices something's up with the light.

From that moment, the ominous sky strikes a yellow lightning – far different from Zeus' bolt – below Olympus and a loud zap is heard. Kratos immediately runs toward the edge of the mountain and looks below.

Although Kratos isn't able to see since he's at a very high place, the phenomenon has placed a large stadium below surrounding Olympus. The stadium appears to be quite large, completed with track courses from different directions and many traps such as spiked wrecking balls and lava pits.

Just by looking down, the God of War can sense a disturbance beneath Olympus; even worse than his hatred enemies, the gods.

Kratos decides to descend Mt. Olympus to uncover the source of the disturbance.

Unfortunately, as he's about to climb down, he suddenly hears a loud thud coming from behind.

The Spartan warrior quickly turns around with his weapons ready, only to find something he has never seen before. For modern people, on the other hand, recognize it as a vehicle. It's an ice cream truck with a flaming clown head on the top of it.

"Well," the driver suddenly exits the truck, "That's quite a ride."

The driver appears to be a huge man wearing a smiling clown mask, which is on fire. He has surprisingly a muscular appearance.

His name is **Sweet Tooth**.

"Heh, she's always the best," the terrifying clown happily taps on his ice cream truck. "Even after all these years, she packs quite a punch. She's already the best thing on wheels before any of this."

"Who are you?!" Kratos suddenly speaks, questioning the driver.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sweet Tooth said in a calm, yet ominous tone, as he turns his attention to the Spartan. "Get a load of you, cupcake. Where did you get that skirt of yours?"

Kratos grits his teeth.

* * *

…

The black-yellow light has summoned another part of a different universe.

A large, ruined, apocalyptic city is placed on a certain location; a middle of an unknown plain. As its implies, the city itself is completely in shambles. The surprising thing about is that there are some people living there and most of the modern technology still works.

Of course, like the others, the people are frozen in time and the technology has stopped working. That is, except for one.

The man appears to have red skin and he's muscular built. He wears a biker outfit completed with an insignia of skull and crossbones on the back, albeit replacing the crossbones with wrenches instead. In addition, the man wears a pair of goggles on his forehead with chains on his wrists, waist, and left leg.

His name is **Jack Cayman**, an agent of a certain guild in the mysterious city.

Stepped out from among the infected people, Jack glances at the ominous sky, remaining calm.

Jack then presses on his right ear, which contains a communication link. "Amala, are you seeing this? What's going on here?" the agent asks. However, there is no answer from her. The only thing he can hear is static.

The man then looks around the surrounding area, mainly at the citizens, while noting the strange phenomenon. Jack has encountered many strange things in his life such as mutants that plague the city. The phenomenon is, by far, the strangest. Not to mention, it's nothing like he has seen before.

Jack taps his index and middle fingers at one of the citizens' forehead. He can feel the warm temperature from the citizen's body, which clearly confirms that the citizen is alive.

"What the hell's going on here?"

While trying to figure out what's really going on, the light suddenly strikes another yellow bolt in the middle of the ruined city.

The man quickly turns at the direction of the bolt.

-/-

A temple now lies in the middle of the city. In fact, the temple resembles that of an Hindu temple.

In addition, the temple has a garden with a large statue. Quite beautiful, honestly.

The temple looks rather abandoned as if no one had been visiting or praying at the holy grounds. Despite that, it still looks peaceful.

However, it turns out that the temple isn't exactly abandoned. There's actually someone in the garden; a man with white hair and his skin is of tanned complexion. He also appears to be quite muscular. The interesting thing about the man is that his eyes are glowing white and doesn't have pupils. Another thing to note is that there are markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms.

He may look human, but the man isn't human at all. He's actually a demi-god. His name is **Asura**.

The 'demi-god' looks up at the sky, mainly at the tall buildings surrounding the temple. He has never seen such landscape or structure, considering that he's from a world where the structures are still a bit primitive.

However, his main concern is the black and yellow sky.

As a sentient being, Asura senses something. He can feel an ominous atmosphere around the temple.

Feeling that something is amiss, Asura leaves the temple and explore the world outside...

* * *

…

"Teddie?"

A teenager in a school uniform has just arrived at a certain area that looks like a studio set. The floor in the middle has several silhouettes of some bodies as if it was a crime scene.

The entire area is covered in thick fog, which makes it harder for anyone to see through. Not to mention, creepy.

In fact, this isn't just a studio, it's a mysterious world that's only accessible through a TV screen.

The teenager has short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes. His skin is a little pale and he's quite tall. He also wears a pair of gray glasses. The interesting thing about the glasses is that they're the only thing that can clear its user's visions, as if the fog was never there.

That teenager is named **Yu Narukami**.

Apparently, Yu is looking for a certain friend somewhere in this mysterious world. Unfortunately, the teenager lost sight of his friend.

As Yu stares at his surroundings, he begin to notice something. The fog appears to quite thicker than the last time he visited. More importantly, he can feel something ominous and disturbing from all over the place. It is far different than he had ever felt as if it wasn't from this world.

Yu decides to go back and look his friend elsewhere in this world.

However, four yellow lights suddenly appear in different edge of the room much to Yu's surprise. Each light forms slowly into a television set completed with an antenna on top of it. The image on each TV screen is nothing more but static. As for their size, they're actually quite huge; big enough to fit a person.

...

On high alert, Yu slowly approaches one of the mysterious TV sets to the north. He intends to inspect each of the TVs starting with the north. He soon gets close to it. The young teen just stands there staring at the TV screen.

Suddenly, the static on the screen disappears as it reveals a silhouette of a young man.

"Who's that?" Yu wonders. He can tell that the silhouette doesn't resemble any of his friends, or even his lost friend. The young teen continues to stare at the screen until the image slowly becomes clear.

From what Yu is able through, the silhouette appears to be a young man in a massive armor known as the Sentinel Armor. There are also a sword and a shield sheathed on the back of his armor, over the right shoulder. Unfortunately, Yu isn't able to see the man's face because the latter is wearing a helmet.

The man on the screen is actually the **Warden-Commander**.

Yu Narukami is a little surprised to see the image becoming clearer though he retains his calm demeanor. The reason is that he knows the nature of the so-called 'TV World' and the sudden change on the TV screen has left him puzzled.

* * *

…

Another castle lies beyond the forest.

Unlike Bowser's castle, this particular castle is much brighter fitting for royalty. The castle is surrounded by moat and it's accessible by a drawbridge. The castle also has its own courtyard.

Behind the castle is the deep, blue ocean.

The castle could've been more beautiful due to its breathtaking scenery if it weren't for the ominous black-yellow light engulfing the sky above the said castle.

A young man who resembles an elf is in front of the enchanted castle. He wears a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap along with a pair of boots. The elf is armed with a powerful, magical sword and a shield embedded with the mark of the 'Tri-Force.'

He is none other than **Link**, the hero of Hyrule.

The hero of the castle soon stares blankly at the mysterious light, sensing an omen just by looking at it.

Link then looks at the plain in the front, leading to a certain forest.

Suddenly, the elf notices someone emerging from the forest. Although quite far in terms of distance, Link is able to tell that it's a young boy.

The boy appears to be at his teenage year with spiky brown hair with blue eyes and tan skin. For his clothes, they consist of a black and silver overjacket, red jumpsuit, and large black shoes. His outfit appears to be baggy and it has many zippers with extra leggings. In addition, he wears a crown necklace.

Strangely enough, the boy wields an odd weapon: a large key that he holds it like a sword.

That boy is named **Sora**.

From the looks of it, Link thinks that the boy is running away from something. He is proven right as he soon discovers it...

* * *

…

The mysterious light also summons something peculiar from another universe. It's not a city, land, or an island.

Instead, they're floating ships that roam the darkened around like planes. The most notable one is a large ship that's known as the Delphinus.

While most of them resemble naval ships from the past such as old model of fishing boat, the weapons are varied and they're quite deadly. Said weapons range from the old cannons to harpoon cannons and to energy cannons. They're all quite deadly to say the least.

The other ships are made of steel, making them more like metallic warships. The notable ones are the Serpent and the Cygnus.

The Delphinus, one of the most powerful among the airships, is captained by a young teen.

The captain appears to have brown hair and eyes with a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless T-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots, and a sky-blue 'eye patch'-shaped lens over his right eye.

His name is **Vyse**.

Vyse arrives at the Delphinus' deck when he discovers that someone has stowed away on his ship.

The young captain finds another teenager who's about to be a year younger than the former.

The stowaway has layered blond hair that frames his face and tied back into a short ponytail. The teen wears a white sleeveless shirt under a short teal vest, topped with brown leather accents at the shoulders and back. In the front, there is a lacy white jabot topped with a light green ribbon in bow. He also wears blue jodhpur pants, a tan belt, light green gloves with large blue cuffs, and a pair of light green-white cuffed ankle boots with a low heel. The teen also sports a brown sheath on his left hip containing a dagger.

"Whoa. Gotta admit, this is pretty cool."

The 'stowaway' is actually **Zidane Tribal**.

Soon, Zidane senses another presence. He immediately turns around and finds the young captain, Vyse.

Both stare each other blankly.

* * *

…

A battle ring is suddenly transported to inside an unfamiliar stadium.

The room surrounding the ring is quite large with its own audience seats and the entrances for both the customers and the wrestlers; though it's quite empty.

Standing within the ring are two interesting wrestlers.

One of them is a man. He has muscular built with blue shorts, gloves, knee-length boots, and yellow guards on his elbows. Lastly but not least, the man wears a jaguar mask. An interesting fact about the wrestler is that he never takes off his mask.

The wrestler is **King II**.

As for the other wrestler, it's a young woman who's 19 years old. For her age, she's quite tall; and cute to boot. She has fair skin. She also has hazel eyes – with pink eye-shadow – and long collar-length dark brown hair layered distinctively with tapered edges, and long bangs that are parted far to the left. When one looks carefully, she has a small mole above her left breast.

The young wrestler woman wears a bright red and black sports bra, showing off her cleavage. It is tied in front with white lace, and 'Zero' is written in white color over the black section on the right cup. She also wears a matching red shorts that show off her legs; they're unzipped to show a pair of white panties with the word 'Zero' written on it.

In addition, she has a red and black scarf around her neck that hangs down in the back. She also wears red and black gloves, with matching high-heeled, knee boots that are done up in front with white laces.

The young wrestler is **Reiko Hinomoto**.

"W-What? What's going on here?" Reiko wonders as she looks around in confusion. "I... I was having a match with Dixie and this weird light show up and..."

The 19-year-old wrestler soon snaps when she notices the masked wrestler in the ring.

Unlike the woman, King doesn't speak English; more like speaking in jaguar growls. Strangely enough, everyone seems to understand what he's saying.

"Who are you?" King said in a jaguar growl.

* * *

…

Another city has just been transported to this particular reality.

The city is known as the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

Unlike the other cities, this city is a bit gritter divided into several sections. At the top of the city, it is where a certain organization that watches over the city especially the people.

The top half of the city is where nobles and high-class people reside, it's quite majestic and high quality as its name implies. Normal and lower-class people live in the bottom half where it's quite dark and gritty. Lastly, the lowest part of the city is where the Kaka, a race of humanoid cats, live.

A girl in a blue military-like uniform with a short skirt and a pair of long pants arrive at a street in the lower-class section of the city. The girl wears a blue balmoral cap. She may appear to have short blonde hair, but her hair is actually long. Her cap covers most of her hair to make it look short.

The girl is named **Noel Vermillion**.

"W-What is that?" Noel wonders as she looks at the black and yellow light.

She turns around and notices that the civilians are frozen in time as well, just like the other people from different universes who arrived in this world.

Just when Noel is about to approach the 'frozen' people nearby, she suddenly hear someone coughing and wheezing. She turns around and finds an alley nearby; that's where the voices are coming from.

Noel immediately runs across the street and reaches the alley.

What she finds is a boy with dark gray hair and blue eyes. The boy wears a beret and a black shirt that resembles a butler's outfit with a purple bow in the middle. In addition, there is a small sphere-shaped crystal on it. He also wears stripped socks and brown shoes.

The boy has a mysterious crest embedded on the upper left. The crest appears to be a half wing of some sort an eagle.

Importantly, the boy is gravely injured; battered and beaten. His uniform is soaked wet with bruises on his right cheek and a scar on his left arm.

Shocked, Noel quickly runs toward the boy and kneels to get closer to the latter.

"H-Hey! A-Are you okay?!" Noel frantically asks as she tends over his wounds. As she looks over his wounds, she notices that the injuries aren't serious much to her relief. However, the boy still needs some treatment.

"Can you walk?" Noel then asks.

"I... I can..." the boy said in a weak voice followed by a cough.

"Here, let me take you somewhere safe where I can treat your wounds," Noel immediately helps the boy up by putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What's your name?" Noel asks.

"My name... My name... Is..." the boy coughs.

"**Kanon**..."

* * *

**XXXX**

_And so..._

_The story of the 16 unlikely pairs..._

**Mario | Sonic  
Pac-man | Mega Man  
Dante | Simon Belmont  
Kazuma Kiryu | Haseo  
Solid Snake | Ezio  
Sly Cooper | Nathan Drake  
Noel | Kanon  
Klonoa | Kirby  
Kratos | Sweet Tooth  
Ratchet & Clank | Jak & Daxter  
Cole MacGrath | Alex Mercer  
Asura | Jack Cayman  
Link | Sora  
Vyse | Zidane Tribal  
King II | Reiko Hinomoto  
Yu Narukami | Warden-Commander**

_Has begun._

**End of Introduction**

* * *

And there you have it, end of the introduction chapter!

Okay, this is where the story begins where it breaks into 16 scenarios.

The question is, whose scenario would you like to see?

You may go ahead and vote whose scenario of the 16 pairs you want to see first.

See you soon!

-/-

Lastly, the characters that appear in this chapter are:  
- **Kratos**, from SCE Santa Monica Studio's **_God of War_**  
- **Sweet Tooth**, from SingleTrac's **_Twisted Metal_**  
- **Jack Cayman**, from Sega's and Platinum Games' **_Anarchy Reigns_**  
- **Asura**, from Capcom's and CyberConnect2's **_Asura's Wrath_**  
- **Yu Narukami**, the main protagonist of Atlus' **_Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4_**  
- **Warden-Commander**, the silent protagonist (as the male Human Noble) from Bioware's **_Dragon Age: Origins_**  
- **Link**, the silent hero of Nintendo's **_Legend of Zelda_**  
- **Sora**, the young hero of Disney's and Square-Enix's **_Kingdom Hearts_**  
- **Vyse**, from Sega's **_Skies of Arcadia_**  
- **Zidane**, from Square-Enix's **_Final Fantasy IX_**  
- **King II**, from Namco's **_Tekken_**  
- **Reiko**, from Konami's **_Rumble Roses_**  
- **Noel**, from Arc System Works' **_Blazblue_** series  
- **Kanon**, from 07th Expansion's **_Umineko no Naku Koro ni_**

As for the minor characters:  
- **Zeus**, the king of the gods and antagonist of **_God of War_**.


End file.
